


Sore Loser

by Twykad



Series: 7 days of shadowships [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Cute, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9150118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twykad/pseuds/Twykad
Summary: 7 days of Shadowship - Day 4- JimonSimon invited Jace over to teach him how to play video games





	

Jace didn’t know what had taken him when he had accepted Simon’s invitation to play video games, or, more likely, to initiate him to it.

            Few months ago, Jace would never have accepted the invitation, which was when they were still both on Clary. Things had changed since then, their relationship had unexpectedly evolved. From hate to friendship to… _Love_? Maybe not - _not yet_ \- but close enough. That was a weird thing for the young shadowhunter who had always considered himself as straight as one can be. That was before Simon became a stupid nerd hot vampire. Did that mean he was bi?

              He was snapped off of his though by a new victory scream from Simon and groaned. Why the Hell were theses games so complicated?

 

            “It’s unfair! You know how to play, of course you win each times!”

            “It’s been two hours; even Alec got it faster and beat me at least twice when Magnus and I taught him how to play.” Simon said. “Come on you can do it!”

            “Remind me why accepted that date?”

            “Because you like me?”

 

            Jace cocked a brow, looking unimpressed but enjoying the doubt and the light panic rising on Simon’s face. He smiled when he thought that was enough.

 

            “Fair point.”

 

            The vampire pouted, clearly not liking being played on but holding back a smile.

            Simon was trying very hard to make Jace understand how to play to the video game they had choose together, but it seemed that the shadowhunter just couldn’t be good at it. He was either to slow in the action; either he forgot the combination he had to do. Simon thought it was funny, Jace was getting frustrated. He was usually good at everything, the best even! And his boyfriend, found it funny! _Boyfriend_ , God that was weird.

            And… He loose again.

 

            “Oh _fuck_ that!” He nearly yelled, throwing the controller.

 

            There was a loud crack, followed by a long silence. Simon mouth and eyes were wide open and filled with panic. Maybe using his shadowhunter strength when throwing the controller wasn’t the best idea he had had. It was literally stuck in the television screen, said television was smoking. _Oops?_

 

            “Magnus is going to kill us. And he will throw me back on the street. I can’t live on the street Jace. I can’t.”           

“He’s going to kill _me_ , not you. You’re-”

“Already dead I know. Oh no. I'm going to die twice. _Death square_.”

 

Jace’s heart skipped a beat. He wasn't going to say that; to him Simon was well alive. He was there in front of him kicking Jace’s ass at some stupid video games… And it ached, because it was the truth, Simon was a vampire, and he was dead.

 

“What? No! I meant, I broke it, I'm the one who's going to die.” Jace tried to explain.

“Jace, it was… vampire humor… I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable… I’m sorry.”

 

Simon looked confused and… Really adorable. Jace shook his head lightly.

 

“Don't. It’s just… You’re next to me, right now, and we're talking, and kissing sometimes… And you just look very _alive_ to me Simon. It's… It’s so easy to forget that you're a vampire because…Fuck, because you actually _died_!” He exhaled sharply. “ _Fuck_.”

“It’s okay Jace, I'm here.” Simon said cupping his face.

 

He hated having theses kind of bursts of feeling. It drove him crazy. But Simon was looking at him, lips slightly parted and then he didn't regret anything about it because damn there was this man in front of him, looking at him with so much compassion and worry and may God damn Jace but he just wanted to kiss him. And so he did, because it was as simple as that now, kissing Simon, and it was so _freaking_ nice. Until the scream. They broke apart suddenly, startled. Magnus was looking at his television, horrified and Alec… Alec looked like he was trying hard not be amused.

 

“ _My TV_. You. Broke. _My_. TV.”

“Can’t you just summon another one?”

“This is _not_ funny Alexander. They destroyed my TV and then made out when they shall be digging their own grave!”

“I should be. Actually. Simon didn't do anything.”

 

Magnus narrowed his eyes.

 

“I, High Warlock of Brooklyn, am going to _kill_ you, Jonathan Christopher Wayland.”

“Magnus, please don't kill him, he's my _parabatai_ , I need him.” Alec said matter of factly.

 

Magnus seemed to consider as if he had been serious and it honestly started make Jace anxious. Finally, the Warlock dramatically sighed.

 

“Fine, but you owe me a date.” Magnus demanded.

 

Alec flushed and smile.

 

“ _Gross_.” Jace commented.

“ _Out_.” Magnus answered. “And take Salmon with you. It's night time. Just make sure he's back before the sun rise. You wouldn't like to bring him back in _ashes_ form.”

 

Jace rolled his eyes at Magnus and took Simon’s hand.

  
“Come on, let's have a real date.” He said to his boyfriend, dragging him outside, a goofy smile plastered on his face.

 

Simon snorted.

 

            “Just so you know, video games dates are real dates.”

            “Whatever you say Simon.” Jace laughed.

 

            And it was amazing, Jace thought, how this man could make him _happy_.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are lovely <3


End file.
